Princesse
by Harii is moody
Summary: SemOS - Juste avant qu'il s'évanouisse, il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais donner une seule goutte d'alcool à Yoosung.


**Disclaimer :** Mystic Messenger et ses personnages appartiennent à Cheritz

 **Avant-propos :**  
 **1.** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la semaine de l'OS organisée sur le forum Haikyuu et les thèmes du jour sont "alcool" et "cheveux longs".  
 **2.** Le début de cet OS est un appel de Zen qu'on reçoit lors du dixième jour de la route de 707, je l'ai d'abord traduit avant de le modifier légèrement pour qu'il sonne mieux en français.  
 **3.** J'ai décidé d'appeler MC, MC voilà, je ne me voyais pas lui mettre un autre nom, désolé.

 **PS :** dans la première partie, les réponses de MC lors de l'appel sont en italique.

* * *

« Est-ce que tout est okay ? Je suis avec Yoosung ! Demain c'est le jour de la réception, mais il a bu comme un fou.  
Yoosung ! Reste loin de moi. Je suis un mec. Je n'aime pas avoir tes mains sur moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Dégage ! »

« Zeeen... À quiii tu parle... ? »

« Ma princesse ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Menteuuuuur... Saeyoung a la princesse... »

 _« C'est agréable d'entendre vos voix. J'ai l'impression d'être avec vous. »_

« Ça aurait été agréable qu'on puisse tous se réunir ensemble. Enfin, nous pourrions toujours nous voir un autre jour. »

« Donne le téléphone ! Hey ! Donne le télephoneee ! »

« Quoi ? Lâche-moi. Lâche ! »

« Donneee ! »

« C'est mon téléphone ! Lâche-moi !  
Il est en train de me rendre fou. Désolé. J'aurais pas dû appeler avec lui à côté. Il disait qu'il avait vraiment du mal en ce moment donc je lui ai donné un shot, mais je ne savais pas qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool... »

« Je suis pas mariiié ! Et j'ai personne avec qui me mariiié ! »

« ... Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.  
J'ai fait une sieste tantôt... Et j'ai rêvé de vous deux vivant quelque part.  
Enfin, reste en sécurité avec lui et appelle moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.  
Appelle-moi aussi quand les choses iront mieux. J'attendrais.  
Tu es heureuse... N'est-ce pas ? »

 _« Bien-sur. J'ai mon homme avec moi. »_

« Okay, c'est bon alors, mais tu sais... Moi aussi, j'aurais pu te rendre heureuse. »

« Me rendre heureuuux ? »

« Oui, toi !Toi! Juste bois ça. God...  
J'ai besoin de le mettre au lit. Restez en sécurité. J'attendrais ton appel. »

* * *

Remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, il se tourna vers la forme avachie de Yoosung, la tête posée sur la table du salon, un verre vide à la main. Ça n'avait pas été une excellente idée de lui redonner à boire, mais sur le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour être un peu tranquille. Il s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur et passa sa main dans son dos.

-Viens dormir Yoosung, il est tard.  
-Je veuuux pas...

Sa moue boudeuse avait de quoi l'attendrir surtout lorsqu'il remarqua les joues légèrement gonflées et le nez froncé, un enfant, voilà a quoi il ressemblait, un enfant qui faisait la tête.

-Je voulaiis parler à la princesse...  
-Tu pourras lui parler demain, mais maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, tu dois être en forme pour la réception de demain.  
-Tu mens...

Zen ne savait pas quel était son mensonge, mais vu les yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes face à lui, il sut que ça devait tenir à cœur à son ami. Alors il s'installa au sol juste à côté de lui et commença à tracer des cercles rassurants dans son dos.

-Pourquoi tu penses que je mens ?  
-C'est pas vrai... Sa voix se faisait plus faible et légèrement tremblante vers la fin.  
-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, Yoosung.

Le regard tellement brillant d'émotions lui coupa le souffle sur le moment, et dire qu'il n'y a même pas 5 minutes, il avait encore l'alcool joyeux.

-La princesse, elle...elle sera pas là demain...et...et

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues qui avaient toujours cette légère rondeur caractéristique de l'enfance. Très vite Yoosung se cache le visage dans le creux de ses mains pour étouffer le plus possible ses sanglots. Zen n'a pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens, certes, il pourrait s'imaginer jouant un rôle, mais il ne veut pas, pas avec son ami, alors il continue ses caresses dans son dos et il attend juste que la crise de larmes passe. Pourtant alors qu'il a du mal à respirer correctement sous la violence de ses émotions, Yoosung reprend la parole.

-Et ... et Saeyoung non plus ne sera pas là et Rika...

Zen sait qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à ses paroles, mais il croit comprend d'où vient la tristesse de son ami, Rika, il savait que son ami n'avait pas encore surmonté la mort de sa cousine, tout le monde dans le groupe le savait même MC nouvellement arrivée devait être au courant.  
La situation délicate et dangereuse dans laquelle était impliquée les deux membres de la RFA avait dû raviver un peu trop violement le souvenir de la perte de cet être qui comptait tellement pour lui.

-Yoosung, MC est avec Saeyoung, tout ira bien pour elle et pour lui aussi tout ira bien, n'oublie pas qu'on parle de seven zero seven !  
-Rika aussi allait bien... Sa voix est plus calme, ses joues sont toujours humides et ses yeux rougis, mais les larmes coulent plus lentement.  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Yoosung. Il sait que ce qu'il va dire risque de blesser le plus jeune, celui-ci a tendance à s'emporter facilement lorsque le sujet est abordé, il le prend alors dans ses bras comme lui aimerait qu'on le fasse quand ça n'allait pas.

-Rika était malade, Yoosung, même si elle nous la toujours bien cacher, ça n'allait pas dans sa tête et c'est elle-même qui à décider de se donner la mort, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter cela, si au moins elle nous en avait parlé peut-être que les choses auraient été différente.

Il sent les larmes glisser dans son coup, mais Yoosung ne contredit pas ses paroles, ce qu'il l'étonne, depuis l'annonce du trouble mentale de Rika, le plus jeune avait toujours nié cette nouvelle, il ne pouvait pas concevoir cela, mais maintenant, alors que l'alcool grisait ses sens, il semblait enfin accepter ce fait.

-Ce qui est arrivé à Rika n'arriveras pas à MC et Saeyoung, ils sont tous les deux avec la personne qu'ils aiment et ils se protègent l'un l'autre, temps qu'ils seront ensembles tout ira bien.  
-Et si... et s'ils ne sont plus ensemble ?  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils se quitteront de si tantôt, ils viennent seulement de se trouver et vu leurs caractères respectifs ça m'étonnerait que l'un abandonne l'autre.  
-Mais si jamais, ils le font quand même...  
-Alors on sera là, lorsqu'ils auront besoin de notre aide, on sera là et je suis persuadé que Jaehee et Jumin diront la même chose. Tu sais Yoosung, je considère la RFA comme ma famille, donc si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, je le ferais sans exciter.  
-Même Jumin ?  
-Argh... Oui, même Jumin.

Yoosung pouffe légèrement dans son coup.

-Et s'il te demande de garder Elizabeth... Parce que... parce qu'il n'a vraiment, mais vraiiiment pas d'autres solutions, que tu es son dernier espoir, et que même, il te supplie à genoux ?

Là, il lui posait une colle, gardé Elly avec son allergie serait vraiment un problème, mais si Jumin se mettait à genoux, devant sa personne, il aurait surement du mal à refuser.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais Yoosung...Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter qu'il se fit couper la parole, Yoosung redressa sa tête et planta ses yeux remplis de curiosité dans les siens.  
-Il faut jamais, mais alors jamais dire jamais, alors tu le ferais ?

Il y avait beaucoup trop de jamais dans sa phrase et puis entre toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu lui demander, il avait fallu qu'il demande ça !  
Bon autant lui répondre ce qu'il voulait entendre, de toute façon demain, il n'en aurait plus aucun souvenir.

-Oui, j'accepterais, mais il aura une dette énorme envers moi !

Quand il voit le regard de l'autre s'illuminer, il se dit qu'il faut pas grand choses pour le satisfaire, enfin même si l'alcool est responsable de ses sautes d'humeur, Yoosung reste le même, un jeune garçon naïf qui se satisfait de peu.

-Je veux trop te voir garder Elly. Lui lâche t'il le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et moi je veux te voir dormir.

Sur ce, il se lève et attrape le plus jeune sous les aisselles pour le mettre debout. Yoosung se laisse faire, distraitement, il efface les dernières traces de larmes qui sont encore sur les joues de son ami et l'entraîne dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il l'installe dans son lit, le regard de Yoosung se fit plus sérieux.

-Zen, est-ce que tu crois que moi aussi... un jour... j'aurais ma princesse.

Attendri par la question enfantine, il laisse ses lèvres s'étendre dans un sourire sincère.

-Un jour tu l'auras, une fille aussi mignonne que toi, aux longs cheveux et au regard qui pétilleras dès qu'il se posera sur toi.  
-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi j'aurais ma princesse ?  
-Oui, toi aussi Yoosung, aller couche toi maintenant.

Il le borde sans problèmes, se retient d'embrasser son front comme pourrait le faire une mère à ses enfants et ressort de la pièce, ce soir, il dormira sur son canapé.

* * *

C'est un poids qui s'écrase contre lui qui le réveille, il lui faut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, un Yoosung complètement réveillé est installé de tout son long sur lui.

-Zen... Zen et Zen tu dors ?  
-Je dormais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit sur ma princesse et je me disais que toi, tu pourrais l'être... Tu veux être ma princesse ?

Dire que son cerveau bug, serait peu dire, déjà son esprit est un peu confus et il lui faut quelques minutes pour se souvenir de ses paroles exactes et une fois cela fait, il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment en est-il arrivé à une telle conclusion et sérieusement est-ce qu'il ressemble à une fille ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yoosung, retourne te coucher...  
-Mais tu veux bien être ma princesse ?  
-Yoosung je ne peux pas être une princesse...  
-Pourquoi ? Tu es mignon et t'as les cheveux longs et puis tu m'aimes déjà bien...  
-Certes, mais je suis un garçon et...

Comme plus tôt dans la soirée le petit blondinet lui coupe la parole.

-C'est pas grave, il suffit que tu portes une robe et tu seras la plus jolie des princesses.

Non, il serait ridicule avec une robe, il savait qu'il pouvait être magnifique dans n'importe quels vêtements pour homme, mais dans une robe il serait juste affreusement ridicule, il préfère d'ailleurs éviter de trop y penser.

-Jamais Yoosung, tu m'entends bien, jamais je ne porterais une robe.

Son ami prend une moue boudeuse pendant quelques instants avant de laisser à nouveau son sourire prendre possession de ses traits.

-Alors se sera moi la princesse et toi le prince, si tu veux, je laisserai même pousser mes cheveux.  
-Non merci Yoosung et si maintenant, tu pouvais retourner te coucher, je suis fatigué.  
-C'est parce que, tu m'aimes pas ? Il entend la pointe de déception dans la voix de son ami.  
-Si bien sûr que je t'aime, mais pas de cette manière, maintenant retourne te coucher.

Il lui fait dire des choses vraiment embarrassantes, mais franchement, il est limite sur le point de céder pour avoir la paix, il a besoin de plusieurs heures de sommeil pour avoir une belle peau.

-Mais t'as jamais essayé de m'aimer de cette façon et puis ma maman dit toujours qu'on peut pas dire qu'on aime pas sans y avoir goutté !

Est-ce qu'il vient de lui sortir une expression utiliser pour la nourriture, comme si on pouvait comparer cela à l'amour ! Enfin, il va lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre et il aura enfin la paix.

-Tu as raison, je veux bien que tu sois ma princesse, mais il faut que tu sache que les princesses se couche tôt pour être les plus belles.

La panique modifia légèrement les traits de l'autre alors qu'il se dépêche de retourner dormir, sans oublier au passage de coller ses lèvres contre la joue, maintenant rougie, de Zen.  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci espère vraiment que l'alcool jouera correctement son jeu en effaçant tous ces instants de la mémoire du plus jeune, oui, faite qu'il oublie tout.

* * *

Ils s'étaient, tous les deux, réveillés à la bourre et avaient dû se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure à la réception. MC avait fait du bon travail, en une semaine, elle avait su faire venir beaucoup de monde. Zen jeta un regard sur Yoosung, heureusement le plus jeune ne se souvenait de rien, il avait juste un peu mal à la tête. Zen détourna très vite son regard pour se concentrer sur Jumin qui commença un discours de remerciement, il fut ému en l'entendant parlé des deux grands absents de jour, mais alors qu'il pensait que le discours était terminé, Jumin se tourna vers eux.

-Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier, mais je tenais aussi à féliciter deux autres de nos membres, Zen et Yoosung, qui malgré tout les préjuger et discrimination envers les couples gay, ont décidé de s'afficher librement aux yeux de tous, il faut beaucoup de courages pour oser être soi, félicitation à vous deux.

Un silence de mort avait envahi la salle et Yoosung le fixait le regard interrogateur, alors que le coupable n'était autre que le petit blondinet, pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à lui confisquer son téléphone, et même pourquoi Jumin devait en parler. Zen aurait aimer disparaître, il ne savait plus ou se mettre, et il devait avouer que les regards courroucés qu'ils recevaient, Yoosung et lui, le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour mettre les choses au clair, Jaehee apparu devant eux.

-Je tenais à te remercier de t'avoir proposé de garder Elizabeth à ma place la semaine prochaine, ça me soulage vraiment de savoir que je ne l'aurais pas dans les pattes...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase trop concentrée par la soudain pâleurs du visage de Zen et juste avant qu'il s'évanouisse, il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais donner une seule goutte d'alcool à Yoosung.

* * *

 _Hey, j'espère que vous avez un minimum apprécié. Je dois vous avouer que cet appel est pour l'instant mon moment préféré du jeu, entendre mon petit Yoosung ivre était juste adorable..._  
 _En tout cas, je suis contente de contribuer un peu au fandom qui malheureusement est un peu trop vide..._  
 _Voilà, si vous avez une quelconque critique, remarque ou même si vous voulez tout simplement discuter du jeu, vous pouvez laisser une review ou même un MP._  
 _Sur ce, je vous dis à plus..._  
 _Harii_  
 _PS : si vous laissez une review anonyme, j'y répondrais sur le tumblr harii-is-moody_


End file.
